


Peter Parker Moves To Hawkins

by redaceia (orphan_account)



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Dustin Henderson is a Good Friend, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, It doesn't matter for this story but it's canon in this universe anyways, Lucas Sinclair Is a Good Friend, M/M, Maxine "Max" Mayfield is a Good Friend, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is a good friend, Peter Parker makes good friends, Soft Peter Parker, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redaceia
Summary: It's the 1980's in an alternate universe. 13-year old Peter Parker is Spider-Man, hero of New York. That's until a group of ex-government employees threatening to reveal Peter’s identity forces Nick Fury to relocate Parker to a small town in the middle of nowhere: Hawkins, Indiana.In Hawkins, there's a group of friends who called "The Party". Their names are El, Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Will, Max, and MJ.Peter meets the Party, fits right in, and begins to fall for MJ. It seems normal at first glance, but things get a little wild when they discover Peter is Spider-Man.(Marvel x Stranger Things crossover with fluff, drama, and a little bit of angst!)
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	1. New Town, Same Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter dreads his first day of school, but making friends might be easier than he thought

Peter Benjamin Parker was not thrilled in the slightest to be living in this town in the middle of nowhere Indiana, if you could even call it a town. Maybe he was just used to how big New York City was. Since moving there a month ago, Peter hadn't left his house more than 5 times, semi-convinced this was a bad dream he could wake himself up from.

Soon enough, he couldn't pretend he didn't exist. The summer month he had spent was over, and school was starting tomorrow. He held a pamphlet for "Hawkins Middle School" in his hand, and he frowned at it before tossing it across the room onto his bed. He loved his attic bedroom, and he thought it was the only positive thing that had come out of moving to this dirtbag town. He had a queen bed, a hammock, and a bean bag chair that were within view of the only window. He bit his lip anxiously, and tried to get comfortable in his bean bag chair, which seemed to get more solid every time he thought about school. 

Aunt May had hung his school clothes onto a hanger and put them on the doorknob of his room. He stared at them for a long moment before shutting his eyes, rubbing his forehead like he had a headache. He finally summoned enough energy to pluck a comic book off the floor and start reading.

When he finished, the sun had already set and stars were twinkling in the clear sky. Peter basically threw himself into bed, exhausted from stressing about school. He fell asleep within minutes, thinking only of what crime he'd be stopping or who he'd be saving if he was still in New York.

**\---**

" _Peter!_ Get up! It's your first day of school!" hollered Aunt May up the stairs to the attic bedroom. Peter was already awake, laying half-dressed on his bed. He groaned as he got himself ready. He went very slowly until he checked the time, which said he only had 25 minutes until school started. It was about a 10-minute bike ride, so he went into full panic mode as he ran around getting ready.

"Love you Aunt May! See you later!" called Peter hurriedly as he ran out the door.

"Be good! Have a nice first day!" was Aunt May's faint response as Peter hopped onto his bike.

He raced down a dirt path until he found himself on the main road. His super strength let him ride extra fast, but he had to stop himself from going to fast. He wondered if he could out-pedal a speeding car. He thought about it, and determined he could ride up to an estimated 30-40 miles per hour on his bike. If he had one of those fancy racing bikes, maybe he could even get close to sixty! Yet, he stayed the normal speed as he biked along the roads until he saw yellow in the distance.

The bright school buses were all lined up in front of the middle school, students getting off and walking into school in large groups, almost herd-like. Peter thought about this. He slowly pedaled his way over the bike rack, where about 4 or 5 other bikes were already parked. He spent a moment tying up his bike before heading into the school.

He walked behind a large group as if he was trying to fit in. All he could think about was the fact he had a new last name, which Fury insisted on when relocating him, "Collins". Your stereotypical white name, it blended in perfectly. All he could do is repeat in his head, over and over and over.

_Peter Collins. Peter Collins. Peter Collins. Peter Collins. Peter Collins. Peter Col-_

Peter had gotten so lost in thought that he smacked right into a short boy with a bowl cut. He fell backwards, almost crashing into the students behind him. He heard snickers and laughs, which weren't new to him in the slightest. He rubbed the back of his head, and looked up.

The boy he had ran into was looking at him with sympathy. His brown eyes matched his brown hair, and he had a soft, almost baby-like look to him. He was wearing a striped polo shirt with shorts, long socks, and discount sneakers.

"Are you alright? I-I'm so sorry!" the boy said, and Peter could tell he was sincere. He stood up slowly, but his eyes caught a hold of the comic book in the boys arms.

"Oh my gosh, is that the newest copy of Quar Bane and the Fallen Gorge?" Peter asked excitedly, before blushing profusely.

"Uh, yeah, it is! You read comic books?" the boy said, almost dumbstruck.

"Yeah, I love them!" Peter exclaimed, letting himself smile.

"Not a lot of people here like comic books, so I'm glad you enjoy them," the bowl cut boy said.

"Uh, I'm new here. Peter Collins," he said, the fake name sounding wrong in his mouth, sticking out his hand.

"Will Byers," the boy responded with a smile, accepting Peter's handshake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you guys like this so far! It's very late for me here so I can't write more today but I'll be sure to update it soon!


	2. Will Informs The Party of the New Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will retails his encounter with the rest of the party and MJ seems interested ;)

" **A** nd then he gets up, says his name is Peter Collins, and shakes my hand!"

Will gave a slight wave of his hand for dramatic effect as he finished telling The Party of how he met the new kid earlier that morning.

"Y-You're telling me he knew Quar Bane and the Fallen Gorge by name? He didn't just read the cover?" Dustin asked, thrusting his plastic fork accusingly at Will.

"No way. I had the front of the comic facing towards me," answered Will, putting his hands up in mock defense at Dustin's plastic fork.

"The only thing on the back of the comic is a picture of Quar Bane and an advertisement for toothpaste. He would've had to have known it," interjected Lucas.

"Quar Bane isn't a very popular comic though. What are the odds this kid knows of it and likes it?" Max said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what are the odds?" agreed El, who had been nodding her head as Max spoke.

"I-I think the odds are perfectly fair!" Dustin said, aggressively stabbing his food with his fork.

"Max, you liked comic books before you moved here!" argued Mike.

"Yeah, but I didn't like Quar Bane. Hell, I hadn't even heard of it!" Max exclaimed, eyeing Mike with fake anger.

"Calm down, you guys are causing a scene!" Will hissed, but most of them started laughing.

MJ would have usually been right in the middle of the conversation with the rest of The Party, but she felt something stir within her. She glanced around the cafeteria, eyeing anybody who she didn't recognize and fit Will's vague description. She turned to Will, curious.

"Where is this Collin kid from anyways?" the curly haired girl asked, before taking a drink of water. The other Party members stopped their friendly banter to listen.

"Collins is actually his last name. His first name is Peter. But I'm not sure where he's from, but he sounded like he was from the northern east coast. Maybe like Maryland or something?" Will said, twirling the almost rock solid school noodles on his bent plastic fork.

"What's an east coast kid doing in Hawkins?" asked Max, a half-curious and half-mischievous

"What's a west coast kid doing in Hawkins?" joked Lucas as Max laughed and blushed a little bit before swatting playfully.

Dustin and Mike laughed, while El watched MJ carefully. It was unlike her to not give her opinion on something, especially a new kid.

”Are you okay?” asked El, her deep eyes focused on MJ. They had been friends before they had joined the Party, and could almost read each other’s minds.

”No, yeah, I’m fine!” reassured MJ, carefully taking El’s hand in her own. “I just feel like something is off.. if this Collins guy really does like all this stuff, then I’ll be surprised.”

MJ gave a quick smirk before glancing at the Party arguing. She turned to El, snickering.

”Besides, all the people I know that like Quar Bane are weirdos.”

MJ and El collapsed into laughter, and MJ gave her first full, genuine smile since the lunch period began.


	3. Lucas and Dustin Meet Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Dustin sit down at the back of their sixth period history class right after lunch. They find out the cute yet sad looking boy in the sweater is none other than the Peter that Will was talking about.

“ **Ooh** **,** Ms.Dimello! She sucks ass!” Mike exclaimed as he walked down the hallway with Lucas and Dustin after the lunch period ended. Max and MJ had art while Will and El had choir, which meant all four of them walked to the arts hallway together while Mike, Lucas, and Dustin had to go to their normal, boring core classes.

”At least we have her together,” said Lucas, nudging Dustin in the rib with his elbow.

”O-ow you bitch!” squeaked Dustin between laughter.

“Remember to be on the lookout for Collin,” reminded Mike as he raised his eyebrows.

”Peter Collins! Not Collin, idiot,” said Lucas, sparking another fit of laughter. They stopped in front of a pretty normal looking classroom as Lucas and Dustin glanced down at their schedule.

”H-here it is. Room 142.” sighed Dustin. He and Lucas gave Mike a quick goodbye before rushing into the back of the classroom. The teacher never really looked in the back, especially if you were a normally straight-A student like Lucas or a straight-A-student-except-for-gym student like Dustin. They had gained a positive reputation with all the teachers (except the gym teacher in Dustin’s case).

”Do you think the Peter kid will be in here?” whispered Lucas to his best friend, looking around the classroom. Everyone seemed familiar, or at least to blend in with the classroom atmosphere. They had barely taken their seats when a woman with gnarled black hair resembling a fake witch you’d see on All Hallow’s Eve marched in. Her voice was high and shrill, and Dustin would later tell the Party it sounded like a broken dog whistle.

”Welcome to your history class for this year. I will not start out with a fun introduction or crossword. Instead you will get into groups of 3, pick a deceased U.S. president, and make a basic timeline about their life. It must include at least 8 key events. I will let you pick your partners.. this time.” 

Dustin huffed while Lucas shrugged. They would have preferred working in a pair, but they guessed working with some dweeb for a short project wouldn’t be complete torture.

The boys noticed everyone running around the classroom like mice scurrying away from a large cat. Debating who would work best and who would find another group. The girls who always hung out in groups of 4 would have to betray one of their members. The boys who slept through the class struggled to find a friend who also paid attention. Yet, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Except for one.

A skinny boy of average height with brown hair that ended in soft curls laid exhausted in his chair. He wore a soft, wool sweater over a checkered collared shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and nice sneakers that looked to be at least 30 years old. This was the kind of look which Lucas and Max would describe as “geek chic”. He stared around, biting his lip.

Dustin waited until the boy made eye contact with him before waving him over to their table. This kid seemed like he’d be quiet enough and get his work done. The boy got a child-like sparkle in his brown eyes as he hopped up from his chair at an astonishing speed. Dustin raised his eyebrows slightly, but smiled a toothy grin as the boy walked over.

”H-hi there. I’m Dustin, and this is Lucas. Wanna be a trio?” asked the curly-haired boy, a curious twinkle in his eyes. Lucas had given the other boy a lazy wave when he heard his name.

”Thank you for inviting me over! I was scared that I’d be working alone,” the boy said, giving a slight anxious laugh.

”No problem. What’s your name?” asked Lucas, only half-paying attention. He was narrowing down the best President to do their timeline on.

”The name’s Peter P-Collins. Peter Collins.”


	4. Two Becomes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an intense and slightly scary quizzing session from Dustin, Peter is accepted to join Dustin and Lucas on the history project.

“The name’s Peter P-, Collins. Peter Collins.”

The looked shared between Lucas and Dustin was nothing short of the look toddlers give each other when they get a new toy, or at least to Peter it looked that way.

“Your name is Peter Collins?” Lucas asked excitedly.

”Yeah... why?” responded Peter cautiously. Was this a trap? Did someone figure out his identity? What if HE was back, and these were spies? Could they be robots? Illusions? Hypnotized? What if someone-

“O-our friend Will ran into you this morning. Is that correct?” inquired Dustin, who was flipping a broken pencil between his fingers with an almost satisfied look on his face. Relief instantly flushed through Peter. These weren’t hitman or supervillains: they were normal kids like him. Normal kids like him. He tried to make it seem like someone recalling his name wasn’t absolutely terrifying like a normal human being.

”Short kid, bowl cut, nice polo shirt? Sure did! He seemed very nice-“

Peter was cut off by Dustin jabbing a pencil within an inch of throat with Lucas making protesting sounds in the background.

”Quar Bane and the Fallen Gorge: Issue 119! Who does Quar Bane trick into revealing the location of the Occidens Trident?”

The questions completely caught him off guard. He was planning on having to answer where we was from or why he moved here. Instead, it was a tricky question about an obscure comic book. It was exactly the question he wanted to answer.

”Jeremy Urnan, Chairman of the Geominer Defense Squad!” he burst out immediately, not quite being able to recall why exactly he knew that. He kept his eyes on Dustin’s unusually sharp pencil. He gave a quick yet nervous laugh and put his hands up in mock surrender.

Lucas’ jaw dropped, eyeing Dustin who looked shocked. The pencil was slowly lowered down, for Dustin to spin between his fingers while he thought out what happened.

”So you really are a comic book fan? Dude, how do you know about Quar Bane?” Lucas asked. 

“My best friend Ned L-“ he started before thinking.

He thought for a moment. Was it safe to say Ned’s last name? They obviously weren’t best friends anymore, as Ned didn’t end up showing to Peter’s going-away party. Was it even relevant to bring Ned’s name up?

“My ex-best friend’s dad owned a comic book store. Quar Bane didn’t sell any copies so he just gave them to me. I ended up loving them so much that I started buying the rest of the sequels as soon as they came out. But issue #249 came out yesterday afternoon, but I didn’t know where in town to buy comics..” he trailed off, feeling like he shared a little too much about himself. It definitely wasn’t needed and he constantly felt like he was blowing his cover.

”W-well welcome Collins, to our history project group!”

”It’s.. Peter.”

”W-whatever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this is so short!!   
> i’ve been traveling and have had a lot of jetlag, especially from New Year’s, so many please bear with me!
> 
> If you want to contact me and/or five suggestions/advice or whatever, I am on Tumblr with the same name, @ redaceia!


	5. News from New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Spider-Man’s disappearance from New York shocks everyone, and the Party decides to invite Peter for movie night.

**The** Party had three main hangout spots: the arcade, Mike’s basement, and the treehouse in MJ’s backyard. The latter option was where they decided to hang out after their first day of school, and where they would learn some shocking news about one of their favorite superheroes.

The Party all agreed that superheroes were good people protecting the world, not reckless vigilantes like most news sources and adults wanted you to think. There were about 10 known “superheroes” that operated in America that the public were aware of. Almost everyone had their personal favorites, and almost everyone had Spider-Man in their top 5. The Party had Spider-Man as number 2 on their group ranking list with Captain America taking the number one spot.

There were obviously no superheroes in Indiana, and if there were, they’d operate in Chicago. All but 2 of the American superheroes operated on the east and west coasts of the country, with one in Texas and one in Detroit. News and events related to superheroes were often given to them through the news; wether or not they were positive depended on the news station they were watching. The news they received that day though was unexpected and unnerving.

Before they went up to the treehouse, the Party always grabbed some snacks that MJ’s mom made. They laughed and made jokes as they climbed up the ladder, taking each step carefully to make sure they didn’t knock themselves or someone else off the ladder. They sat on pillows or blankets, gathered around the radio that they had bought as a group last summer. As Mike helped Will up the ladder, Dustin paused before turning on the radio.

”After we listen to the radio, Dustin and I have got some news about the Peter Collins kid!” he exclaimed excitedly, as he flicked the on switch and began to tune the station carefully. A few gasps and giggles were heard at this news before they hushed to listen to the radio presentation. They heard the voice of Delilah Camerons, a newscaster from New York who was listened to all over the country.

”New York, watch out! A group of ex-government members, including past employees of S.H.I.E.L.D, have been plotting to take down the authorities of the beloved city. This little crime ring, known as the Courlas, is full of spies and high-intel members who have been working to destroy superheroes from the inside. Our first superhero lost was the hero known as Spider-Man. He had a great reputation and has dropped crime rates beyond expected, even though he operated in New York for barely a year and a half. Spider-Man, it turns out, was a very young minor. His official age and name have not been released but the Courlas have revealed he was less than sixteen years old during his time as Spider-Man. S.H.I.E.L.D director Nicholas Fury has reportedly had Spider-Man relocated and all of his government files put on high-security lockdown. The beloved hero, rumored to be from Queens or the Bronx, will be dearly missed. Now, onto news about our president and his-“

The radio was clicked off by Will. They usually didn’t listen to political stuff, but now it seemed especially appropriate to turn it off. Spider-Man? Relocated and retired? Less than sixteen years old? The Party sat in shocked silence, glancing around at each other. Finally, Dustin broke the silence.

”B-bullshit! There’s no way!”

”I don’t know, Dustin. It seemed pretty serious. They were talking about the Courlas last week, remember?” Max pointed out.

”Spider-Man was awesome! I’ll miss him,” said El said quietly, glancing at the floor.

”I’ll bet it’s that Mysterio dude again! He’s getting revenge for when Spider-Man took him down in London,” added Mike harshly before taking a long gulp of soda.

”What’s going to be of New York now? Everyone knows that Spider-Man was their best hope,” said MJ, a bit of color flooding to her brown cheeks, as if she knew him. She didn’t, but she almost felt like she did. She bit lip anxiously.

”I can’t believe this,” murmured Will, who was leaning against Mike’s shoulder, who had his head in his hands. Lucas squeezed Max’s hand, who seemed to be getting a little upset about all this.

”Let’s take our minds of this for a little bit. We can continue talking about it at lunch tomorrow. We still gotta talk about the Peter kid,” Lucas said softly, wanting to take some of the stress of his friend’s minds.

”Let’s hear it,” said El encouragingly. She seemed the most excited about the news. Everyone followed with a chorus of murmurs and head nods. Dustin scooted over next to Lucas in the middle of the the treehouse so that everyone could see him.

”S-so, it’s history class. Our god-awful teacher assigns us this big project on the first day, says we have to work in groups of three. Lucas and I obviously paired up, but we needed a third person, so I waved over this kinda sad-looking boy in a light blue chic sweater over. He seemed like he could get his work done without being annoying. So I ask his name, and it’s none other than Peter Collins,” Dustin said, adding hand motions for dramatic effect. Will’s eyes had lit up with recognition when Dustin mentioned the light blue sweater.

”So then, Dustin jabs his pencil at Peter’s throat like a crazy person!”

”Dustin! Did you really?” yelped Max, who slapped his arm.

”Y-youch! Don’t do that!” Dustin whined, rubbing his arm and rolling his eyes before continuing.

”O-okay, Lucas is right, I did point my pencil at his neck, but it was for dramatic effect. He obviously wasn’t in any actual danger. Then, I asked him a question about Quar Bane, Issue 119. Asked who Quar had to trick into revealing where the Occidens Trident was.”

“Did he get it right?” asked Mike, who had taken his head out of his hands and moved closer to Will. Lucas gave a smirk.

”Not only did he answer Jeremy Urnan, but he correctly added that Urnan was Chairman on the Geominer Defense Squad!”

The Party gasped and smiled; the Peter kid was obviously one of them. Getting a piece of trivia like that right, especially with such precise detail, couldn’t have come from a fake fan.

They spent another hour or so in the treehouse, discussing what the best way to get Peter involved with the Party would be. They eventually decided that Will would invite him to sit at lunch with them. If he already had a lunch table, Lucas and Dustin would invite him to the arcade. Everything was set, and the Party was happy.

Meanwhile, across town, Peter was figuring out how he was going to survive school tomorrow with everyone buzzing about Spider-Man’s disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my favorite chapters yet!  
> i changed up my intital plotline so it should include a little more drama! ;)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! find me on tumblr under “redaceia”!


End file.
